Camino a la aceptación
by arcee93
Summary: Un regalo en el portal, Sherlock lucha por aceptarlo, John lucha por aceptar de nuevo a Sherlock en su vida, todo durante una carrera de 10 semanas por culpa de la burocracia
1. Chapter 1

Otro regalo ^^ esta vez para Maye Malfter.

Promt: una mañana cualquiera, John sale por las compras, y cuando regresa hay una cesta en su puerta. Dentro hay un pequeño bebé y una nota: "Cuídenlo bien"

Disclaimer: Todo este mundo no me pertenece, es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC

Capítulo 1: sorpresa en el portal

Leche, misteriosamente en el 221b de Baker Street la leche no duraba para nada, pensaba John regresando de la tienda cargado de bolsas, porque, una vez que compraba la leche, recordaba todos los comestibles que hacían falta en el piso.

Pero jamás se quejaría de ello, no ahora que él, había regresado, volver a su rutina con el detective le había salvado la vida, nuevamente.

Aun le costaba confiar de nuevo en Sherlock, había días que lo veía desaparecer por la puerta y no podía evitar pensar que no lo vería de nuevo, que huiría tras algún asesino superdesarrollado, mentalmente hablando, le tomaría mucho tiempo sanar las heridas de su alma.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la puerta, lo que había confundido con un paquete dada la distancia, era una cesta, digna de escena de telenovela, llena de mantas, y en medio de ellas, una nota y un…

-¿bebé? Oh dios mío.-exclamó levantando la cesta con sumo cuidado, para no despertar a su ocupante y maniobrando con esta y las bolsas entró al piso.

-Sherlock un día de estos deberías ayudarme con las bolsas.-se quejó mientras las dejaba en la cocina y limpiaba un poco la mesa para ubicar la cesta.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó el más joven levantándose de su mueble y acercándose con cautela.

-una cesta.-respondió John.-con un…bebé.-Sherlock alzó una ceja y se acercó curioso, tomó la nota y la estudió.

-papel fino, barato, con olor a moho, guardado seguramente en un lugar húmedo y frío, tinta barata, se ha corrido con la lluvia, definitivamente abandonado por falta de recursos económicos "Cuídenlo bien".-concluyó mirando al bebé que John tenía ahora en brazos.-no te encariñes, no se quedará.-bufó.

-el piso es tan mío como tuyo, se quedará el tiempo que lo necesite.-dijo John firme.

-como quieras, pero te encargaras de todo.-dijo Sherlock como si de una mascota se tratase.

-no esperaba menos.-contestó John sintiéndose algo ¿decepcionado? Volteó a ver al pequeño bebé que se había despertado, de unos tres meses de edad, rubio, con unos ojos como los de Sherlock, de muchas tonalidades, unos ojos que ahora le miraban, curiosos.-oh dios mío.-volvió a exclamar, si esto era una broma, era una de mal gusto, el bebé parecía la mezcla de ellos dos.-¿Sherlock? Llevaré al niño a la clínica, necesita que le revisen.

Sherlock no contestó y siguió ocupado en su blog.

Escuchó a John salir y no le dio importancia, a veces el doctor era algo, sentimental.

Con el no iban esas demostraciones.

Dando un suspiro se levantó y caminó hasta la cesta, la situación le causaba cierta curiosidad.

Un estudio detallado de la cesta y las mantas no le arrojó alguna otra pista acerca del origen del bebé, molesto volvió a sentarse frente a su portátil, John se encariñaría con esa pequeña fabrica de babas y demás fluidos, lo veía venir, de un brinco se lanzó al sofá, ubicó sus manos bajo su barbilla y se encerró en su palacio, catalogando cada seña del bebé, así ubicaría a sus padres lo más pronto posible.

Porque sabía que John jamás lo dejaría en un orfanato.

Unas horas después John subía las escaleras, por el ruido, llevaba encima muchas cosas, Sherlock torció el gesto molesto pero no bajó a ayudar.

-lo quiero fuera.-murmuró.

-se queda.-dijo John como toda respuesta.

-entonces me voy yo.-se levantó como un huracán del sofá, cogió su abrigo y casi tumba a John al salir.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar al parque, ubicó un banco y se sentó.

Le molestaba ese bebe, y no sabía porque, ¿eran celos de verlo en brazos de John? ¿Temor por que este alejara al doctor de su lado? Imposible, el no tenía esos sentimientos, reconocía a John como su amigo, pero nada más.

Solo, se sentía solo, como ese bebé abandonado, eso era lo que le molestaba.

Las similitudes.

Y las diferencias.

Durante su infancia entera se sintió abandonado, solo, triste y rechazado.

Durante su vida adulta fue mas de lo mismo, hasta que John le acepto como era, sin interés alguno, solo aprecio, cariño, sinceridad, venían del doctor.

Pero John nunca lo tomaría en brazos como a ese enano. Incluso parecía quererlo más, a pesar de que era menos autosuficiente que el mismo Sherlock.

John sería más vulnerable con ese bebe cerca, se dijo, ¿cómo le ayudaría en los casos ahora?

Sherlock esperaba que su dramática partida hubiera echo pensar al doctor, miró el amanecer, una franja azul claro contrastaba con el negro de la noche, había estado fuera, sentado en el parque durante horas, reconoció al sentirse entumecido, se levantó y caminó de regreso al piso.

Pero John ni lo miró al entrar, ocupado con la cosa, dándole de comer.

Haciéndole caras.

Sherlock dio media vuelta para salir de nuevo.

John **tenía** que notar su ausencia.

En la puerta se encontró con Mycroft.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-que mal genio.-contestó su hermano pasando sin esperar invitación.-vine porque John me pidió un favor.

Sherlock siguió al mayor hasta la cocina, le vio sacar una carpeta amarilla y dejarla frente a John.

-los papeles que pediste, aceleré todo el proceso, pero vendrán a revisar el piso en unas diez semanas, ya sabes, simple burocracia.

-¿papeles?-preguntó Sherlock molesto por verse desplazado de la conversación.

-adopción.-explicó Mycroft.

-ADOPCIÓN.-estalló Sherlock fulminando con la mirada a John.

-John quiere quedarse con el niño Sherlock, será un buen padre, y te vendrá bien tener algo por lo cual hacerte responsable.-alegó Mycroft con aires de suficiencia.

-soy responsable.-espetó el menor.-no tengo que tener encima a un montón de babas para demostrarlo.-además es mi piso, ¡debiste consultarme!-gritó a John.

-es mío también, y si te alegra, no constas en los papeles, yo soy el único padre de la criatura, no voy a dejarlo en manos del Estado.-se defendió John.

-como quieras, es evidente que no te importa mi opinión.-bramó el detective.

-anoche te fuiste, no sabia donde estabas, no pude preguntarte.

-ahora te preocupo ¿no?

-ejem, yo me voy, debo evitar una crisis en el medio oriente.-Mycroft salió dando vueltas a su paraguas.

-es solo un bebe Sherlock, se que tienes el corazón bien oculto, pero algún sentimiento te debe provocar.-John cargó al niño y lo mostró al detective.-cárgalo.

-no.-Sherlock volvió a salir.-y el único sentimiento que me produce es repulsión.-gritó desde el pie de la escalera, ganándose una mirada dolida de John.

-no te preocupes Hamish Scott, se que te lo ganarás.-se consoló a si mismo abrazando al bebe.

N/A: será un fic de cinco a tres capítulos , los necesita, por ahora este es solo el comienzo, espero que te agrade Maye


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda entrega de este regalo de cumpleaños :-)

Disclaimer en el capítulo 1

Capítulo 2: Celos y falta de atención.

Sherlock no regresó al piso, ni al día siguiente ni al siguiente, cuando al final del tercer día de su partida, John lo escuchó entrar fue a recibirlo, cuidando de dejar a Hamish en su cochecito en la sala, quizás Sherlock traía alguna cosa poco apta para niños al piso.

-¿compraste mas cosas?-gruñó Sherlock con voz débil al pasar y visualizar el coche azul de Hamish.

-es un bebe y requiere de muchas cosas, si vieras que cuna más... ¡Sherlock Holmes no me distraigas! ¿Donde demonios estabas? ¿Hace cuánto que no comes? ¿Estas herido?-soltó John acercándose con rapidez hasta el detective por si este se desplomaba, no sería la primera vez.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, ¡finalmente algo que conocía!, John y su sobreprotección y ante todo, su atención.

Victoria, cantó para si y sonrió aun más ampliamente.

-no sonrías así maldito...-y masticando más maldiciones John lo jaló de la bufanda hasta la mitad de la sala.-ve a darte un baño, luego te sientas en el sofá, me dejas curarte y comes un poco.

Sherlock sonrió y entró al baño sin rechistar.

John buscó su botiquín y calentó la sopa que había preparado para el almuerzo.

Y se dio unos minutos para calmarse, esas desapariciones eran las que traían pesadillas a sus noches y miedo a sus días, respiró profundo.

Unos minutos después Sherlock salía cubierto solo por una toalla a la cintura, rebelando algunos moratones en su esbelta espalda y marcado abdomen.

-Sherlock.-gimió John dolido de verlo lastimado.-dios santo ¿dónde te metiste?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá, dejó que John le revisara y curara, mientras, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Había comprobado algo.

John aún se preocupaba por el.

Y aun le quería.

Sherlock necesitaba esa certeza, y por ello desapareció esos días, metiéndose en cuantos líos encontró, resolviendo casos peligrosos, arriesgándose a salir gravemente herido.

Era un... experimento personal, catalogado como prioridad máxima en su prodigioso cerebro.

-¡auch! Escuece.-se quejó cuando John limpió sus heridos nudillos.

-es alcohol, obviamente escuece en las heridas.-espetó John algo nervioso por la semidesnudez del pelinegro.- ¿me dirás por qué te fuiste estos días? Y ¿por qué regresaste más golpeado que un saco de boxeo?

-no es relevante.-contestó simplemente el detective levantándose y dejando rodar "accidentalmente" la toalla, era otro experimento necesario.

John contuvo el aire, se sonrojó y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Lo que habría dado por sentir su pulso.

Pero inmediatamente sucedió una contradicción a esas evidentes pruebas.

-Sherlock tápate por dios, Hamish esta aquí.-ordenó John recuperando la compostura.

Y eso resquebrajó de nuevo el esquema que armaba el detective en su mente.

-es solo un bebe, y es varón, no tiene nada que nosotros no.-siseó molesto Sherlock mientras se amarraba de nuevo la toalla.-no tengo hambre.

Y dicho esto, el detective se encerró en su cuarto.

-tranquilo Hamish, al menos no salió de casa, y reconoció que eres un bebe y no una cosa.-sonrió John alzando al pequeño, quien se abrazó al pecho del doctor como si lo hubiera echo desde siempre.-apuesto a que si haces eso con Sherlock, te lo ganas.

Un chirrido de violín salió del cuarto del detective.

-mejor no tentemos la suerte.-rió John, aliviado de tener a Sherlock bajo el mismo techo que el.

Al día siguiente John se había propuesto hablar con Sherlock acerca de la visita de la trabajadora social, tenían 10 semanas para dejar el piso habitable para un niño, lo que significaba, rejas de seguridad en la escalera, ningún minilaboratorio químico en la cocina y por sobretodo, nada de partes humanas en la nevera y demás artículos de cocina.

-esta bien.-contestó Sherlock, cuando John le planteó la situación, sin apartar la vista de su laptop.

-gracias.-sonrió John sincero, Hamish empezó a llorar y el doctor voló hasta el bebe.

Sherlock torció el gesto, esa pequeña cosa conseguía la atención de John con solo llorar.

Pero ahora tenía la solución en sus manos.

En 10 semanas esa fábrica de babas se iría.

Por ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para planearlo todo y no parecer el culpable, mientras, necesitaba llamar la atención de John, ya el bebe lo había tenido suficiente rato.

-¡John!

-si es por tu celular, esta en la cocina.-contestaba John luchando con un pañal sucio.

-¡John!

-si tienes hambre calenté el arroz chino.-contestaba el doctor dando el biberón a Hamish.

-¡John!

-si es por un caso no puedo, la señora Hudson no estará para cuidarlo.

Y así cada que Sherlock necesitaba de John.

Y a cada negación Sherlock cerraba los puños con fuerza.

Esto nunca había pasado.

Y nunca volvería a pasar, se prometió, planeando como sacar a Hamish de su vida y la de su Blogger.

Porque John era suyo y de nadie más.

Unas noches después, una especialmente tormentosa, John recibió una llamada del hospital, necesitaban a un cirujano de inmediato.

La señora Hudson no estaba para quedarse con Hamish, así que mirando al tranquilo bebe durmiendo en su coche al lado de un inmóvil detective decidió tentar al destino.

-Sherlock, hubo un accidente y hay muchos heridos, me necesitan en el hospital, ¿crees poder quedarte con Hamish hasta que vuelva?

Sherlock abrió los ojos y miró a su diestra, evaluando a la "fabrica de babas" se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

-solo esta noche.-prometió John saliendo del piso.-ya ha comido, solo dormirá, y prefiere el coche a la cuna así que no lo muevas, si necesitas algo llámame.- John abandonó el piso algo nervioso, dejar a Sherlock solo con Hamish no estaba en sus planes, pero ahora era necesario, de verdad la noche se le antojaba terrible.

Paró un taxi y partió rumbo al hospital.

Una hora, dos horas.

Sherlock observaba dormir al bebe, tan inmóvil como una estatua, con las manos bajo su barbilla, algo ansioso por si "algo" llegaba a pasar con "babas" y John lo culpaba.

Hasta que un trueno retumbó en la noche, despertando al bebe.

-no no no, no llores, no se que hacer cuando un bebe llora.-soltó Sherlock exasperado viendo llorar a Hamish.

-no te cargaré.- Sherlock no quería tenerlo en brazos, se le antojaba muy delicado y no quería encariñarse, al parecer el encanto estaba en cargarlo, todos sonreian bobamente cuando lo hacían.

-¡calla por dios!-gritó, alarmando aun mas al bebe.

Sherlock desesperado reparó en su violín.

-son los truenos ¿no? Que tontería, son solo el ruido que produce el rayo al romper el aire… Tocaré para ti, pero no le digas a John.

Sherlock tocó las más suaves melodías que conocía, mientras observaba como Hamish cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba para dormir.

Ignoró la molesta calidez que empezaba a instalarse en su corazón, al parecer el encanto no estaba solo en cargarlo.

Media hora después Sherlock consideró que era prudente parar de tocar, cansado se recostó en su sofá, en una posición muy parecida a la de Hamish y cerró los ojos.

Cuando John llegó al piso en la madrugada, sacó su celular y enternecido tomó una foto de los dos centros de su vida.

Dormían exactamente igual.

Tranquilos y con juguetonas sonrisas en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: dudas

John siguió su camino hasta su habitación, con el corazón cálido por la escena que se aseguró de inmortalizar en su teléfono.

Sería tan feliz si Sherlock aceptase al bebe.

"Pero serías aun mas feliz si fuese el otro padre ¿no John?"

Habló su conciencia.

Menos lo aceptaría, es un ser "casado con su trabajo" y yo soy un "heterosexual"

"Heterosexual, quizás, pero has desarrollado un aprecio que va mas allá de la simple amistad por el idiota que esta durmiendo al lado de tu hijo en la sala".

John se desnudó y metió bajo las sábanas, unas que se le antojaron frías.

"desearías tenerlo aquí, ¿a que si?"

Para distraerse se giró hacia la cuna de Hamish y se dedicó a detallarla.

Azul, como todo lo del niño, esponjosa, con dibujos de aviones y autos en los bordes acolchados, un móvil colgaba de la cabecera.

Pero aquello sólo le recordó el lío en el que se encontraba, había cedido a su corazón y a su reloj biológico, al pedir la adopción de Hamish, y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada.

O tal vez no fuera por esas razones.

Quizás, quería tener algo estable en su vida, ya que el detective, no lo era.

Después de todo, Sherlock lo había abandonado durante tres años, sus razones las entendía, pero no podía compartirlas ni aceptarlas.

Protegerlo y desbaratar la red de Moriarty, y mientras tanto John Watson que se muriera de dolor y soledad en Baker Street, porque en palabras textuales del detective:

"eso era mucho mejor a tener una bala incrustada en el cerebro"

Y no, no lo era, porque durante esos tres años, tuvo miles de balas incrustadas en el corazón y en el alma.

John bufó y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar esos reproches.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Sherlock estaba inmerso en un caso que lo llevaba al borde de desfallecer, pero John no decía nada, no se atrevía, nunca había visto a Sherlock tan agitado antes.

Finalmente al parecer Sherlock perdió el caso y toda pista.

Eso solo lo enfureció terriblemente.

Llenó la cocina de más cosas peligrosas.

Más partes humanas.

Mientras John se afanaba por volver el piso un lugar más habitable, Sherlock parecía querer convertirlo en la morgue de Barts, consciente o inconscientemente.

La noche antes de la visita, John se armó de valor para hacérselo notar al detective.

-Sherlock, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la visita de la…

-estoy tratando de resolver este caso John, yo **solo.**-Sherlock remarcó la última palabra.

-lo se y lamento no poder ayudarte, pero de verdad necesito que esto parezca más habitable… entre los dos podemos lograrlo.-rogó John.

-no, y te advertí que vivir conmigo no sería sencillo.-y agregó ante la mirada dolida de John.- No tienes derecho a hacerte el decepcionado por mi respuesta.

-Sherlock…

-tomaste esta decisión solo, y solo te enfrentaras a ella, si este lugar ya no es de tu agrado la puerta esta ahí enfrente.-señaló el detective desde su sillón, con la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

-no deseo irme Sherlock.-contestó John con la garganta echa un nudo.

-yo si deseo que te vayas… que haya fracasado en este caso es culpa tuya y de esa cosa a la que llamas Hamish.-dijo el detective acusador.-tu solo me estorbabas y esa cosa me distraía con sus llantos

Hamish empezó a llorar en los brazos de John.

El doctor se quedó con la respuesta en la boca, dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

Se acostó en su cama, con Hamish a un lado.

El no quería irse del piso, estaba muy apegado al detective, pero tampoco podía deshacerse ya de Hamish, no podía, esos dos eran los dueños de su corazón,

Y eran totalmente incompatibles.

Aguantando un sollozo se apretó en posición fetal, tratando de contener los temblores y los pedazos en los que parecía querer romperse su corazón.

¿Quién había dicho que el dolor de un corazón roto no es físico?

Es un dolor invalidante, destructivo, te roba el aire y crees morir.

Porque ya solo quedaba un día y el piso era un desastre.

La trabajadora social se llevaría a Hamish.

Y el jamás perdonaría a Sherlock por ello.

En la sala Sherlock enfureció aun más, había dicho todo lo que **no** quería decir, estaba tan molesto por haber fallado un caso que lo había pagado con John.

Revisó el calendario en su celular, tenia doce horas para dejar el piso en excelente estado.

Y a pesar de estar agotado, Sherlock Holmes, limpió y fregó el lugar, se deshizo de las partes humanas y escondió los implementos químicos en el piso de la Señora Hudson.

Iba en contra de su plan de boicotear a John, pero…no soportaría la mirada de decepción ni el dolor del mismo si llegaban a llevarse a Hamish.

Deseaba que John fuera feliz.

Al día siguiente John bajó las escaleras, ya desahuciado, sabiendo que le arrebatarían a Hamish.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar el piso, decente y limpio, rejas de seguridad en la escalera, ninguna parte humana ni elemento químico en la cocina y el graffiti de la pared reparado como si jamás hubiera existido.

Sonriendo buscó a Sherlock por todo el piso, mas no lo encontró, sabía que había sido el autor de ese milagro.

Corrió escaleras arriba, exultante, feliz y comenzó a vestirse y a preparar a Hamish para la visita.

Dos horas después la trabajadora social llegó, analizó todo, escribiendo en sus notas, calificando.

John casi no respiraba, mientras la guiaba y le contaba todo sobre Hamish, tratando de dar una buena impresión.

Finalmente la trabajadora se sentó en uno de los sillones e invitó a John a que hiciera lo mismo, este lo hizo tras dejar a Hamish en su coche.

-le seré franca, esta situación se sale del contexto.-empezó con un marcado desinterés, como si fuera un discurso conocido de memoria.-nos preocupamos mucho por los niños que son adoptados, mas si es por familias irregulares, como padres solteros,

-puedo asegurarle…

-tengo entendido que tiene un compañero de piso.-interrumpió la trabajadora.- ¿dónde esta?-preguntó repentinamente interesada.

-salió.-a John todo aquello empezó a darle mala espina, un presentimiento, Hamish empezó a llorar y el se levantó hasta el coche y se inclinó a calmarlo.

"quizás solo esta interesada, es por el bienestar del niño después de todo" pensó.

Pero cuan equivocado estaba el doctor Watson.

Para cuando se incorporó, la "trabajadora social" le apuntaba con un arma, sonriendo.

-así que Sherlock Holmes no pudo resolver el caso por culpa de un bebe.-rió maniáticamente.-fui mas astuta que el gran detective.

John no sabía que decir, ni siquiera conocía los detalles del caso, se pateó mentalmente por ello, la trabajadora guió a John hacia el sillón apuntándole con el arma.

-me temo que hasta aquí llegó doctor Watson, pero primero…

El arma apuntó a Hamish.

Y todo pasó es fracciones de segundos.

Una detonación.

Una gabardina que revoloteó frente al cochecito, el llanto aterrado de Hamish, y el salto de John sobre la mujer, noqueándola en el acto.

Sherlock cayó con un ruido sordo, el suelo alrededor de su torso empezó a llenarse de sangre a una rapidez alarmante y el detective empezó a temblar presa del shock y del dolor, mientras boqueaba en busca de aire y escupía sangre a borbotones por la boca.

-no de nuevo.-atinó a decir John cayendo de rodillas a su lado.- Sherlock no te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo.-ordenó revisando la herida, grave, en el abdomen, solo orificio de entrada, posible alojamiento en el estomago o pulmones del detective dada la cantidad de sangre y el evidente ahogo.-Sherlock quédate conmigo, escucha mi voz.-pidió presionando la herida para parar un poco la hemorragia.

Sherlock siseó por el aumento del nivel de dolor, John le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y se angustió al verlo a los ojos.

Terror.

Franco terror gobernaba la mirada de pupilas dilatadas de Sherlock.

Las sirenas se oían cercanas. Mycroft y sus vigilantes, siempre tan eficientes.

-J...John.-pronunció aferrando una mano ensangrentada en la camisa del doctor.

-shhh no hables, solo quédate conmigo Sherlock, por favor.-rogaba John.

-te…Tengo miedo.-susurró el detective expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre.

A John se le cayó el alma hasta el infierno mismo, Sherlock ¿aterrado? Si era el único hombre que jugaba su vida en un juego de inteligencia.

Para el la muerte solo era una consecuencia lógica de un error o de una falla fatal en el cuerpo.

-estoy aquí Sherlock. Estoy aquí y no me iré de tu lado.

-John, prométeme que si...

-no pienses eso, deja de hablar y concéntrate en mi.-ordenó John con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

¿Cómo todo había dado un giro tan rápido?

-Hamish se parece a ambos...-sonrió el detective.-supongo que igualmente fracasé en el caso…

-Sherlock, cállate

-hubiera sido... bueno experimentar un poco la paternidad.

-lo harás maldita sea, lo harás Sherlock Holmes.

-verlo caminar... crecer...hacer alguna deducción... ¿sabes que cuando te marchabas le hablaba? Algo tonto... sin sentido, pero me nacía... Arreglé el piso para verte feliz, para ser…felices, no lo quería lejos, solo…me estaba costando habituarme.

John rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de Sherlock.

-John…no puedo respirar… ¿es malo no?

-Sherlock por favor no…-pidió John perdiéndose en la oscuridad que empezaba a llenar los matizados ojos de Sherlock.

-John…

Y John no se resistió y besó los labios ensangrentados de Sherlock, para salir de esa pesadilla, aunque solo fuera unos segundos.

El detective devolvió débilmente el beso, sorprendido.

Luego quedó inconsciente.

N/A: un poquitin de drama, solo un poco :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:finalmente…

Las horas para John luego de esa pesadilla, pasaron como si fueran la eternidad misma, con los sentidos embotados, lleno de puro terror, solo atinó a sentarse en un sillón de la habitación privada que tenían apartada para Sherlock en caso de que sobreviviera a la cirugía.

Si le preguntaban, ni sabía donde estaba esa habitación, Mycroft solo había aparecido de la nada, como siempre, y le había guiado hasta ahí, para luego ir a hacerse cargo de Hamish.

Horas de cirugía, durante las cuales John miraba el teléfono de la habitación y hacia la puerta con absoluto terror, esperando la fatídica llamada o que un doctor entrara y le anunciara que Sherlock Holmes no había salido de la cirugía.

John no podía con su alma misma, si Sherlock no sobrevivía la cirugía sería enteramente culpa suya, por haber sido tan blando de corazón y haber permitido que Hamish entrara a sus vidas sin asomo de duda.

Sherlock era el único que había puesto reparos.

Y él no lo había escuchado.

Había catalogado es actitud como resultado de simples celos.

¿Celos?

No, Sherlock no podría tenerlo ¿o si?

Además, ¿de un bebe?

Solo le molestaba el que alterara su entorno, eso era.

"**No es como si Sherlock eche en menos mi falta"**

"**es perfectamente autosuficiente"**

"**solo soy su compañero de piso"**

"**para el los sentimientos son simple debilidad"**

"**Admito que soy débil entonces" **pensóJohn con un suspiro**.**

El teléfono repicó rompiendo el silencio y los pensamientos de John.

John se levantó nervioso, los simples metros que lo separaban del aparato se le hacían eternos.

Tembloroso levantó el auricular, temiendo la más oscuras de las noticias, esas que arruinarían su mundo por completo, que le harían odiarse eternamente y le impedirían cuidar de Hamish.

-¿Doctor Watson?-habló una voz algo acelerada, al fondo John distinguió los sonidos de una refriega, el nudo de su estomago se soltó un poco, al menos no había el frío sonido de un quirófano donde el paciente no había sobrevivido.

-si, soy yo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-se le solicita en quirófano, Sherlock Holmes esta creando problemas.-y dicho eso la llamada finalizó.

Sherlock... tenía que ser Sherlock y la reacción a la anestesia, se dijo mientras subía al ascensor y corría por los pasillos, riendo a carcajada limpia, embargado de felicidad.

Tenia que ser eso, porque si fuera por otro motivo...

Se quedó sin aire al pensarlo.

Cuando finalmente ingresó a quirófano, vestido con la bata característica de color verde no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Si, todo era una simple reacción a la anestesia.

Al mejor estilo Holmes.

-su esposa le engaña con el plomero.

-tu novio es gay.

-deberías dejar de revolcarte con el conserje en los armarios.

-¡¿por qué no me quitan estas cosas de encima?!-gritó molesto arrancando los sensores y vías intravenosas.

-Sherlock por favor.-dijo John acercándose con cautela.-cálmate.

-John.-dijo Sherlock con alivio.-menos mal que estas aquí, dile a este grupo de incompetentes que estoy bien.-exigió el detective.-¡y que me den mi ropa!

-Sherlock acabas de salir de una cirugía, estas sufriendo de una reacción a la anestesia, necesito que te calmes y que dejes a los doctores hacer su trabajo.-pidió John tocando con suavidad el hombro del detective tratando de llevarlo de nuevo a la cama.

-pero estoy...-Sherlock cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor, dejándose recostar sobre la cama.

-ya se ha ido la anestesia y empezará a doler Sherlock, no debiste quitarte la IV.-susurró John algo preocupado.-ahora necesitaras otra y un sedante y quizás nuevos puntos.-dijo John apesadumbrado al ver una mancha de sangre crecer con lentitud sobre el abdomen del más joven.

-quédate conmigo.-pidió Sherlock apoyando su cabeza contra el torso de John, volviendo lentamente a la realidad, sintiéndose débil y vulnerable.

John era su ancla a la seguridad, con el estaba a salvo.

-estaré contigo siempre.-prometió John acariciando el rostro de Sherlock, mientras le colocaban otra vía, le daban sedantes y suturaban de nuevo la herida.-shhh tranquilo, todo estará bien.-le calmó John al ver las muecas de dolor que dejaba escapar el detective.

-¿Hamish?-preguntó Sherlock al borde de la inconsciencia, mientras le bajaban al cuarto.

-se quedó con Mycroft.-respondió John algo triste.

-yo también pondría esa cara, estará manipulándolo para volverlo un espía o peor aun, inculcándole su amor por los pasteles.-contestó Sherlock con una mirada dramática.

John rió algo aliviado, mientras les dejaban solos en la habitación, no era por eso que estaba triste.

Hamish había sido una treta para disminuir las capacidades deductivas de Sherlock. Y él había ayudado aceptando a Hamish tan pronto lo había visto. En cuanto Sherlock estuviera en sus cabales y viera la conexión, ¿lo odiaría? Había sido un imbécil.

-John...-interrumpió Sherlock el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿si?

-dame otro beso.-pidió juguetón, curioso.-el ultimo que me diste estuvo mermado por mis heridas.

John se acerco feliz a la cama de Sherlock, este correspondía a sus sentimientos, sonrió, conciente de todo el gran alivio y calidez que inundaban su corazón en esos momentos, luego tendría tiempo para revolcarse en la culpa.

El doctor se inclinó sobre Sherlock, mirándole profundamente a esos ojos tan cautivadores que pensó jamás volver a ver llenos de el brillo de la vida y le besó con suavidad, como si fuera lo más frágil en el mundo.

Y Sherlock cayó dormido, vencido por los sedantes y las semanas que estuvo llevando su cuerpo al límite.

John separó sus labios, los dos primeros besos y en cada uno el detective había caído fuera de combate en segundos, si no fuera por las circunstancias, pensaría que era el quien causaba esa reacción.

Se retiró hasta el sillón, lo rodó hasta un lado de la cama, se sentó y se dejó caer, agotado por todas las emociones del día, apoyando la cabeza en la cama del detective consultor.

Despertó entrado el día y se alarmó enseguida, Sherlock tenía una mirada de dolor, sus ojos brillaban y cada dos respiraciones los cerraba con fuerza.

-los calmantes no ayudan mucho me temo.-se quejó con los dientes apretados.

-llamaré por más.-se ofreció John poniéndose de pie.

-no tiene caso, me han dado la dosis mas alta permitida.-suspiró Sherlock rindiéndose, lanzando un gemido de dolor.-mejor distráeme.-ordenó con su tono usual.

-¿distraerte?

-si, has que mi cerebro se dedique a pensar otras cosas, que procese datos diferentes a los del dolor.

-Sherlock, no creo que sea prudente…

La mirada que le lanzó el joven bastó para convencerlo.

Y maldita sea que tenía dudas.

-¿puedes contarme que fue lo que pasó? ¿Darme la explicación de este caso?-pidió apoyando su mano sobre la del detective, volviéndose a sentar.-diablos, ni siquiera se de que iba…

Sherlock lanzó una mirada curiosa a sus manos juntas, pero no dijo nada.

-todo comenzó con una llamada de Lestrade, sobre un caso de tráfico humano, particularmente infantil, era un caso conjunto con el gobierno, la cacería de una de sus cabecillas, una asesina despiadada que no habían conseguido atrapar porque nunca dejaba pruebas incriminatorias, o en todo caso, quienes caían eran sus secuaces, sus subordinados… finalmente conseguimos las pruebas, pero había desparecido, no la podíamos ubicar, me había burlado.

John asintió sin perder palabra.

-debo admitir que fui algo idiota, la ubicación más lógica, un cargo público cerca de niños, lo descarté de inmediato, era demasiado obvio y esa mujer había demostrado ser muy inteligente para caer en obviedades. Pero no había alternativa, así que el día de la visita salí para las oficinas de servicios infantiles, y ahí trabajaba, de visitadora social, y curiosamente había salido por una visita. Al 221b de Baker Street.

John notó la culpa nublar los ojos de Sherlock.

-salí de ahí y regresé lo más rápido posible al piso, era obvio que todo había sido una treta para acabar con mi vida y la tuya, desde el principio, ese era su objetivo, así no tendría que escapar y perder su valioso negocio. Casi llego tarde.-admitió Sherlock ensimismado.-perdóname John puse en peligro tu vida y la de Hamish…

-no es tu culpa Sherlock Holmes, es mía, acepte a Hamish en nuestro piso sin pensar, solo me guié por mis sentimientos, y tal como esa mujer admitió, Hamish te distrajo lo suficiente como para que no fueras tras de ella…-John calló al saber que se le estaban entrecortando las palabras.-perdóname tu a mi Sherlock.

-Hamish jamás mermó mis capacidades John.-respondió firme el detective.-en eso su plan falló.

-pero…

-fue una falla en mis métodos, una que no volveré a cometer.-admitió Sherlock perdido en los acuosos ojos de John.-después de todo soy el único detective consultor del mundo.-dijo con orgullo.

-tu y tu ego Sherlock Holmes…-y dicho esto John se abalanzó sobre el detective, exigiendo las atenciones de sus labios.

Nada como casi perder lo que más te importa, para darte cuenta que lo amas con toda el alma, para admitir algo que va contra tus ideas preconcebidas sobre ti mismo, pensó John al separarse de los labios del joven.

Sherlock le sonreía, con los labios enrojecidos y húmedos por el reciente beso, diciéndole con la mirada "lo supe desde un principio"

Dos meses después…

John bajó de su habitación, en realidad, la de Hamish, puesto que Sherlock había insistido, en realidad había "mudado" todas las cosas de John a su habitación, en que ahora que llevaban una relación debían dormir juntos y que al niño le vendría de maravillas tener su propia habitación desde bebe.

Lo que el buen doctor no se esperaba era encontrar a Sherlock sentado en la cama, en su postura de pensar, con la laptop sobre las rodillas viendo... ¿porno gay?

-¿qué estas viendo Sherlock?-exclamó John cerrando la puerta.

-¿no es obvio? Me documento para cuando demos ese paso en nuestra relación.-contestó el detective sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

John solo negó con la cabeza, subió a la cama y cerró la tapa del portátil.

Sherlock bufó molesto y lo enfrentó con su mirada de, **estoy furioso y haré un berrinche**.

-no me intimidas Sherlock Holmes.

-estoy documentándome, aprendiendo para…-pero John lo silenció con un beso profundo, reclamando sus labios, delineándolo con su lengua, Sherlock devolvió el beso sorprendido y John aprovechó eso para empujarlo sobre las sabanas.

Sherlock se quedó repentinamente inmóvil, dejó de devolver el beso y solo mantuvo sus labios junto a los de John.

-no estás listo para ello.-le dijo John con suavidad acostándose a su lado.

-es solo sexo…-chasqueó el menor con un mohín.-además e investigado lo suficiente…

-no lo es Sherlock, no es solo "sexo", cuando lo haces con alguien a quien amas se llama "hacer el amor" y es totalmente diferente a todo ese porno que seguro has visto.-le explicó John con ternura.-en ese momento bajas todas tus defensas y te muestras tal cual eres.

-es una unión física plagada de hormonas.-continuó el detective con su tono de "deja los sentimentalismos".

-si es así entonces si estas listo.-sonrió John volviendo a besar al detective, tocando con su lengua sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar y recorrer su boca.

Sherlock entreabrió los labios, dejando que John jugara con su lengua, permitiéndole recorrer cada rincón de su boca, mientras su propia lengua, algo tímida jugaba con la del doctor.

Pero volvió a quedarse rígido cuando sintió a John sobre el, presionando sus pelvis, frotándose.

John sonrió en sus labios y se echó hacia atrás.

-no estas listo.-dijo con simpleza acariciándole el rostro.-iré por un te.-y dicho esto el doctor salió de la habitación.

Sherlock bajó la laptop de la cama y se quedó sentado en el borde, pensando y analizando todo lo que había visto, comparándolo con lo que había sentido.

El deseaba a John, lo deseaba, entonces ¿por qué se quedaba rígido? ¿por qué era incapaz de abrazarlo y tocarlo como John hacía con el?

A este paso John seguramente se aburriría de el, había tenido muchas parejas y parecía un hombre muy experimentado en las relaciones físicas, había que ver solamente como lograba dominar el cuerpo del detective y mantenerlo sobre el colchón siendo más pequeño.

Sherlock al pensar eso sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies y que el vacío descubierto, lo tragaba.

Se dejó caer en la cama, angustiado, si, Sherlock Holmes estaba angustiado.

-Sherlock…deja de darle vueltas.-le susurró John al oído.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y miró a John, su franca sonrisa, sus ojos tranquilizadores, y esa conocida sensación de euforia y paz, que reconocía como amor, invadió al detective, permitiéndole esbozar una sonrisa e incorporarse.

-si estoy listo John.-admitió.

-Sherlock… no quiero que te sientas presionado, no voy a explotar.-le dijo John acariciando su espalda.

Bueno John estaba admitiendo que no se iría a saciar sus necesidades por ahí, pero aun así… el detective sentía algo en su interior que lo impulsaba a buscar esa unión.

-no me siento presionado John, yo… quiero hacerlo.-expresó Sherlock.

John lo miró a los ojos, buscando alguna duda, alguna señal que le indicase que el joven mentía, pero solo encontró resolución y unos ojos muy cálidos, en contraposición a lo que normalmente expresaban.

-esta bien.-asintió el doctor.-pero si quieres que me detenga, solo, pídelo.

Sherlock asintió, a eso John volvió a unir sus labios, con suavidad, dando ligeros besos aquí y allá, sin ser muy demandante pero siendo muy dulce.

Cuando Sherlock buscó unir sus lenguas John se lo permitió y con cautela fue subiendo sobre el detective, dejando a sus manos vagar por el pecho y torso del mismo, este volvió a quedarse rígido, estudiando las manos de John y las caricias que iba dejando sobre su pecho, curioso.

-Sherlock…

-estoy bien, solo, sigue.-pidió el joven.

Y John continuó con las caricias, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas a Sherlock, quien solo miraba, analítico, todo lo que John hacía.

-así no puedo Sherlock.-admitió John, sin querer decirle al detective que parecía un virgen nervioso, que en realidad lo era, pero eso no iba al caso.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Sherlock algo ¿decepcionado?-¿es mi culpa? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

-no, en lo absoluto.-sonrió John encontrando la respuesta.-necesito que te acostumbres a sentir Sherlock, que dejes el análisis para tus casos, y que te concentres en sentir, solo en sentir ¿puedes hacerlo?

Sherlock le miró dudoso y asintió.

-Bien, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.

Sherlock obedeció y John solo fue desabotonando su camisa, acariciando el pálido torso en el proceso, Sherlock mordió sus labios y arqueó la espalda, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Sherlock expresarte estaría muy bien, dime que te gusta.-pidió John lamiendo con suavidad uno de los rozados pezones del detective, mientras estimulaba el otro con la mano.

-eso que haces me gusta John.

-se más específico.-presionó el doctor metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de Sherlock.

Esta vez si hubo un gemido claro, de ambos, John por la sorpresa de encontrar el miembro de Sherlock completamente erecto y el otro por la sensación.

Decidiendo que podía ser un poco más agresivo John subió hasta la boca de Sherlock y le besó, mientras lo incorporaba para quitarle la camisa.

Las manos, algo torpes, de Sherlock recorrieron el pecho de John hasta bajar y encontrar el borde de su suéter, alzándolo con desesperación, el también quería escuchar a John gemir.

-Sherlock dios…-gimió el doctor cuando Sherlock cansado de cerrar los ojos los abrió, rebelando unas pupilas completamente dilatadas y hambrientas.

-mi turno John.

Sherlock giró de tal manera de tener a John debajo de el, repitió algunas de las caricias que su Blogger había practicado en el y otras aprendidas de la red, mientras se deleitaba con la visión de ese fuerte pecho recubierto a penas por un suave vello rubio.

La curiosidad lo carcomía así que fue a por el pantalón de John, desabotonándolo y bajándolo por completo, quedándose rígido al ver la potente erección luchar contra el boxer de John.

¿eso cabría dentro de él?

-Shh ven acá, te adelantaste.-le calmó John juguetón jalándolo de nuevo sobre si y girando para dejarlo debajo de nuevo.

John metió la mano de nuevo dentro del pantalón de Sherlock, llevando este a una completa sinfonía de placer, tan profunda que cuando logró salir de ella ya estaba sin pantalones ni boxers y John le miraba embelezado, también desnudo.

Sherlock se ruborizó y miró el pene de John, deseoso y nervioso a partes iguales.

John se enterneció y volvió sobre Sherlock, rozando su erección con la del detective, distrayéndolo, ubicándolo en espacio y tiempo, en el aquí y el ahora.

-no voy a lastimarte.-prometió este besándolo, frotándose con mas rapidez, atrapando en sus labios los gemidos de Sherlock y los propios.

Sherlock temblaba de placer, cada nueva sensación era almacenada en su mente, como nueva, absolutamente nueva.

Los dedos de John se posaron sobre sus labios, en una muda petición.

Pero Sherlock es Sherlock y siempre es eficiente.

Dando un beso y una sensual lamida a los dedos de John señaló la mesa de noche.

-En el primer cajón.-indicó mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de John.

John sonrió y buscó el lubricante.

Embadurnó sus dedos temblorosos, Sherlock aprendía rápido, y ahora estaba haciéndole perder el control a John.

-recuéstate.-pidió besándolo con pasión empujando su cuerpo con el propio contra las sábanas.

Lo preparó con paciencia y con infinito amor, y sólo cuando ya tres de sus dedos entraban y salían de Sherlock, haciendo gemir y suspirar a este decidió que estaba listo.

Sacó sus dedos y subió su rostro hasta el de Sherlock, mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de duda o de temor.

Pero no encontró nada de eso, los ojos de Sherlock destilaban deseo, una muda súplica latente que pedía a gritos "Hazme tuyo"

Lo besó buscando calmarse a si mismo y cualquier vestigio de nervios del detective, Sherlock contestó al beso con labios temblorosos, de deseo y anticipación.

-Sherlock ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de sentir?-preguntó John entre jadeos, besando ahora cuello de Sherlock.

Este asintió.

John entró de a poco en Sherlock, borrando con besos cada mueca de dolor que hacía el detective, odiándose por no poder evitárselo del todo.

Sherlock notó la culpa en los ojos de John y rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, deseoso mientras jalaba al doctor sobre si, besándolo con deseo, recorriendo con su lengua toda la boca del doctor, succionando sus labios, su lengua.

John se olvidó de todo y continúo penetrando a Sherlock, hasta estar completamente dentro de él.

Finalmente eran uno.

Espero unos minutos, jugando con el pene del menor, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con sus manos, sacándole jadeos, gemidos y resoplidos al menor.

-John muévete.-ordenó Sherlock mordiendo su cuello.

Y John obedeció, primero con lentitud, luego un poco más rápido y finalmente a la velocidad que solo da la pasión y el deseo de amar.

Sherlock ahogaba gemidos y gritos de placer en la boca de John, apretaba la espalda de este entre sus dedos, rasguñándole sin querer.

Completamente saturado de hormonas, se dijo, en un pequeño periodo de lucidez.

Su teoría se fue al traste cuando John lo miró, segundos antes de llegar al clímax.

Si, estaba invadido por las hormonas, lo podía ver en sus ojos dilatados, podía sentir su frecuencia cardiaca en ese contacto tan cálido de sus pechos.

Pero en esos ojos azules no solo había deseo.

Había algo que Sherlock no podía identificar, no podía mirar a través de aquellas pupilas dilatadas, y cuando finalmente lo logró.

Entendió las palabras de John.

Hacían el amor.

Y en ese momento no sólo se perdieron en un orgasmo espectacular.

También se perdieron en el alma del otro, siendo uno física y espiritualmente.

Fin.

N/A: Feliz cumpleaños Maye ^^ y aquí esta un capítulo enorme para celebrarlo, espero lo disfrutes


End file.
